


From Brother To Brother

by BoyishBeans



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Choking, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Flufft Smut, Gangs, Hickeys, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, dd/lg, frank and gee don't die, mafia, more to be added - Freeform, rapeplay, twisted fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Years after Gerard was saved by the infamous gang leader Anthony Iero, he meets the mysterious Frank Iero, the brother of the man Gerard loved.After an accident that leaves Gerard with absolutely nothing, the once unknown brother of his love tries to get him through it.





	1. What Brought Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is my second fic today but this is something I have been working on for a while and I couldn't wait to share. I know that there's plenty of multi-chaptered fics out there that have been abandoned, but I will try my absolute best to finish this and I've already prewrote multiple chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first one! Let me know how you feel about it!
> 
> Also, follow my Tumblr @BoyishBeans for updates and more smut! I also apologize for any errors.

-Gerard-

Everything was just so fucking good. It was almost too good, if I'm being honest. It's been almost three years since I was saved, and I know this because of our upcoming anniversary note on Anthony and I’s calendar.

An anniversary is something all couples tend to enjoy, even though Anthony and I weren't the stereotypical couple. We didn't bump into each other awkwardly in public, meeting eyes while we both held gazes of longing and desire for each other immediately. We didn't meet on a dating app, awkwardly meeting each other for the first time and walking down the pier while eating our ice cream and holding hands, swinging them gently.

Our first meeting was anything but ideal or romantic in the slightest. You see, I ran away from home at a very young age. I was fifteen, going on sixteen when I made the decision to leave everything I knew behind. 

I waited until I had saved up enough money working at local record stores or coffee shops to bolt. It wasn't that my family was abusive, at least physically. I never had a strong relationship with my parents and they didn’t really notice I was there to begin with. I was the forgotten child, the greaseball in his bedroom all the time and listening to my music while going out with boys constantly. My parents always just focused on my brother.

It was fucking stereotypical of me to run away. It was straight out of some fanfiction you would find online about the band members of some band all these teenagers adore, and can't stop writing smut about. I was some gay recluse who just yearned for more. My family didn't care and I wanted to run away. My life was just a fucking fanfiction, and it still could be considered that to this day.

After I ran away, I found myself struggling to find shelter. If I'm honest, I don't really know how it happened, but before I knew  
It, I was a captive.

I didn't think of it at first, but I realize now that it was wrong. I had found what people call a “sugar daddy”, though I never knew the official term. At first, the relationship with Dex was great. It was shelter for me with my only payment being sex, which was the best thing I could ever ask for (at first, at least).

Life was perfect, until it wasn't. Dex, the man giving me his company was always a secretive man and I respected that. None of it was my business, and I didn't even care to know. I was too focused on getting my own life together and planning my future. Until I got involved.

You see, if I knew Dex was an active criminal involved in gangs and huge, violent rivalries, I might not have decided to give my body to him in exchange for shelter and food. That's why I never wanted to know what he did, because I didn't want to get involved. My situation was perfect and I didn't need to jeopardize that by being nosy. 

Soon, the gangs found out about our relationship, though we were never a complete package and we didn't care about each other emotionally. At least, I didn't think. Apparently, I was his strange obsession. His object of desire.

We mostly slept in separate rooms, unless we were too exhausted from the brutal fucking to move. I thought that he didn't mind, and he didn't. I always thought he was sleeping peacefully in his own room, not worrying about me. I didn't know what he did while I was sleeping myself. We had no emotional connection. Or a reciprocated emotional connection, at least. 

I was cleaning our lavish penthouse one day while I was not working and he was working himself. Sometimes, drawing would become tiresome and I would clean as a little extra “thank you” to him. He didn't even notice that I did that from time to time, and he wouldn't have approved of it if he did know. 

I had went into uncharted territory while tidying up one day, and I found myself in his dark office. I was getting a little too nosy, and I slipped my hands into a desk drawer that just seemed to stand out more than the others for some unknown reason.

This is wrong, I told myself, not being able to take my hands off of the gorgeous leather journal that sat in the polished wooden desk drawer. Something was just telling me I had to see the contents inside.

Thoughts raced through my head at what it could be and why I was so inclined to find out. My fingers ran over the leather I seemingly thought was fake, but turned out to be real as my fingers caressed it. Dex didn't exactly go all out with his good sum of money to buy the best of everything, so what could be so important to him that he had to splurge on this gorgeous, leather book?

I picked the book up in my hands, looking at the flap to open up the journal. I was careful to not accidentally scratch the beautiful leather with my fingernails. I opened the secured flap slowly, looking at the worn down pages. It had been a good two years since we had been in this relationship, and the book looked to be about as old as our relationship, judging by the quality of the pages that were inside.

I flipped open the cover to the very first page. I practically shoved my nose into the book, trying to read the almost incomprehensible writing. I tried to pick out certain words in his estranged writing.

Gerard. Whore. Sleep. Slave.

What the fuck was this? I tried to decode everything when I heard office the door slam open.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I heard Dex angrily yell at me from the doorway. 

I immediately dropped the book back into the drawer, slamming it shut and almost getting my fingers caught. “I was just tidying up for you,” I said, trying to play it off as casual.

“I've told you to never go into my office,” he angrily exclaimed, approaching me quickly.

“That was years ago!” I yelled back, 

“And? I didn't tell you at any point that that rule had been lifted!” 

“I was just trying to help!”

“By going through my shit?!” 

Our aggressive fight had come to a complete halt as we heard a stern, angry knocking sound coming from the foyer on the floor below us.

“I'll get it,” Dex sternly stated, a look in his eye that said don't you fucking go anywhere. I didn't dare to test his patience anymore. He was angry enough and he was always a short tempered man.

As he practically stomped out of the room, I quietly walked over to the soft looking couch up against the wall and flopped down onto it. My mind was racing. What was he going to do? Who was at the door and would it affect the current situation?

It could've just been someone from the building complaining about our noise, but that just didn't seem right. If nobody complained about the loud fucking from our unit, why would they complain about the strange domestic argument we were having? And it didn't seem like anyone really lived that close to us anyways. 

My stomach sank as I heard feet running up the stairs again towards the office. Dex entered the room and looked at me on the couch, his eyes filled with confusion, anger, fear and passion all at once. He approached me slowly and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

“You are going to stay here and not move a muscle. Don't make any fucking noise either if you want your face to stay the same. You are not to touch anything in my desk and I'll fucking know if you did, you fucking whore. If you disobey me to any level I will beat the living shit out of you. You're already in deep enough shit with you going through my belongings,” he said to me, not breaking eye contact or even blinking once. “Do you understand me, bitch?” he said, jostling me around with his grip tight on my shirt and it choking me slightly.

“Yes,” I panted weakly.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, I'll behave sir,” I corrected myself, trying to suck up to him for fear or what this psychotic man would do.

“Good whore,” he said to me like it was praise. This time, I wasn't turned on as he said it. “Now, stay put.”

He put me back down on the couch and I took a sharp intake of air as I gasped when I hit the cushions. He quickly strided back to the door and took out a ring of keys from his suit’s pockets. He slammed the door shut and I could hear the sound of a key in the keyhole.

What the fuck was going on? Sure, strange activities revolved around Dex, but I was never involved! To be fair, I didn't know what was happening in the moment and that I was in the middle of his little world.

I sat in that room for who knows how long. I didn't even glance at the desk and the weird notebook it contained. Every once in awhile, I'd just go up against the door and tried to hear what was happening. I could hear muffled talking between him and another person. I couldn't make out any words.

It must've been an hour later, though there weren't any clocks and I couldn't know for sure, until Dex had come back. I heard footsteps that were unmistakably coming towards the door to the office. I heard a key being inserted into the hole.

What came through the door was straight out of a horror movie. 

Dex, the man I had no romantic interested in but had been sexually satisfying me for years stood at the doorway, eyes manic as his clothes were drenched in the easily identifiable crimson liquid. A similarly blood-drenched knife was in his hand.

“What. The. Fuck.”

That was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. I got up from the couch as he looked at me with animalistic intent. He started moving towards me threateningly and I started to back up, trying to find a good escape route to get the hell out of this penthouse.

“I told you not to fucking move,” he said, his eye twitching as a wicked smirk appeared over his face.

“Oh, Gee. It's all okay now.” 

“Dex, you fucking massacred someone. I'm going to call the fucking cops.” I wasn't totally even registering what I was saying. I was to overcome with fear as the man in hysterics was so close to me. 

“You're not calling anyone,” he said, the calmness in his voice almost fooling me. “In fact, you're never going to talk to anyone else ever again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Gee, you've always been here with me but I want you to be fully mine. Ever since you came to me with those doey, young eyes, you've had me utterly captivated for life. I don't know why I've waited so long to truly make you mine.” 

“But, Dex…” I began to try to reason with him, the shakiness in my voice getting the best of me. “I've always been, uh, here. With you. I've always been yours. You've never, um, not had me.” I had no idea what I was trying but I was just hoping anything would work.

“I know how you look at me, Gerard.” His calm voice was becoming laced with an emotion I couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. “You don't give a fuck about me. You just want a quick fuck and to be on your own. You're too lazy to get your own living accommodations. You're out every night, clubbing and getting drunk and probably getting fucked by other men like a fucking whore.” 

How could he possibly think that's what I've been doing?! I've been working working my ass off for months. Endless midnight shifts and sometimes going to comic shops is all I left the house for. I wouldn't dare speak back to him like that. There's no use.

“I- that's how it's always been! I mean, the fucking then going our separate ways! That's what we arranged! We never cared to know what we did in our spare time!”

“Listen, bitch. Enough about our past. What matters is the future, and it's not pretty, babydoll. You will be punished. I'll never let you forget that you dared to disobey me.”

“So you're going to abuse me?! Someone's going to find out what you did, Dex. You're not going to get away with this!”

He chuckled deeply at that last bit. “Cute,” he scoffed. “Nobody even cares about you, Gerard.”

“What?” My heart sank.

“Nobody cares about you except for me. I'm all you have and you're going to obey me. You're mine.”

“That- that's not true!” I cried. I could feel the hot tears rushing to me eyes. It was true… Surely, even if his family had tried to look for him, they would've given up by now.

“You're lying to yourself, sweetheart. You're lying and you know it.” He was right. “Come to me, babydoll,” he said, sitting down on his office’s couch and patting the space next to him. What did I have to lose? I sat down next to him and automatically buried my head into his chest, crying heavily.

“Hey,” he cooed. “That man who came to see me wanted to take you away from me.”

“What?” I questioned, lifting myself up, looking at him and wiping the tears from my face.

“He told me how he was going to take you back to his base with you. How he was going to let the whole damn gang use for pleasure. He tried to pull a kitchen knife on me but I beat him to it.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I didn't know what to fear more. The man in front of me or these men who supposedly just want to rape me. 

“Because I want you to know that you're mine and that they'll never find you. They're not gonna lie a finger on you if they value their life. A slow, painful death would be coming their way.”

Clearly, this psychotic break was caused by this man who came to our home and a little bit from me looking into this stuff. I had no other choice but to let myself become this man’s bitch. I didn't know what he was even going to do to me, but I knew I had to obey because clearly this man is capable of dangerous things. I just found out he was in the gang-scene for fucks sake.

Basically, he fucked me on his desk against my will while he was all bloody and I tried to enjoy it because I knew I had nothing else to value in life.

“You fucking slut, you're all mine, forever. Only mine. Maybe I'll let my colleagues watch and lust for you and your body, but you're mine, and they will be eliminated if they try to get in the way of us.

His dirty talk while he fucked me raw was reducing me into this state of unknown territory. I didn't know what was happening to me. In the next couple days, I had began acting like a complete child.

I desired to be taken care of by him as if i was a damn toddler. It was probably because of all the damn stuff he did to me after that little incident.

He spoon fed me, showered me with gifts, including lots of teddy bears. He was treating me as a child sometimes, and I began to act like it.

He made me call him daddy and he called me his baby. Before I had known him, I would've considered our situation to be fucked up and I would've thought I was mentally insane. But, now I kind of get it. The neglect as a child made me stick into this personality of a needy toddler, even now that I'm not with him. It's one of the little quirks that stuck with me after I was saved from him. 

As time went on, Dex and I’s relationship turned into this sick, twisted slave dynamic, which I did not consent to. I practically never left the house, unless it was with Dex. When we did go out, he made me cling to him the whole time and never kept his eyes off of me. He didn’t even let me talk to anyone else.

He was so insistent on me cleaning, always mentioning the day when he found me “tidying up in his office”. I wore a skimpy maid outfit while I “cleaned” whatever he desired while he quietly watched. It usually just ended up with him fucking me in some odd way.

Fast forward two years later. I was then 20. I was still with- well, owned by Dex. He was less secretive with his crime endeavours, yet he still kept a lot of it to himself. Sometimes, he would have meetings in his office, but he would lock me out. Sometimes, I could hear yelling. Sometimes, I could hear odd grunts of pain. I knew to stay out of it, though.

It wasn’t until December 18th, a week before Christmas went things went awry, yet I was saved.

It was a week before Christmas, and I was genuinely excited. Dex was a little more forgiving and nice during the holiday time, and I couldn’t complain that I got spoiled.

Dex and I were eating a pizza, not really going all out with cooking just yet. We were watching some weird nature documentary that neither of us were really paying attention to. I tried to make small talk, but he wasn’t being very responsive and wasn’t really in the mood to chat.

I was trying to think of ways to ask him what was wrong when there was a pounding fist at the door.

“Just ignore it,” he said gruffly. I shrugged and went back to eating the slice I was currently working on.

The knock made a reappearance, louder than the last time.

“We know you’re in there, Dexter!” a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

“Who-” I started to say before I was hushed by a nervous looking Dex.  
“Who the fuck do you think,” a different, stern voice said. 

“Fuck,” Dex whispered. “Gerard, get in my room, lock it, and stay there. Don’t fucking move or make any noise.” Well, this was a familiar statement. 

“But-”

“Just. Fucking. Do. It.”

I didn’t say anything else and I ran up to his room, forgetting to lock the door behind me. Thankfully, I wouldn’t regret that…

I sat on his- well, our bed. I began to cry. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Dex had been distant the past couple days and I had become so reliant on him that I couldn’t imagine a life without him, and this situation was making me fear just that. Who was at the door? Was he going to kill Dex? Was he going to kill me? I simply slid onto the floor, crawling to the closet and locking myself in it. 

I sat there for what felt like hours, when it was really only ten minutes. I suddenly heard the door to the bedroom open. My sobbing suddenly stopped as I immediately thought it was Dex, then I realized it wasn’t as I heard the men talking.

“Fuck, what did they tell me to look for again?” I heard a man ask himself. I tried to get a look of him through the cracks of the closet door. He looked to be about my age, maybe slightly older. But he was definitely more masculine than I was.

“Right, I’m looking for... useful information?” he told himself, beginning to dig through Dex’s nightstand. He wasn't gonna find what he wanted in there.

“Ew, what the fuck!” I heard him shout, followed by the sound of him slamming the drawer shut. 

“Kevin, keep fucking quiet,” I heard a second man yell, coming into the room and looking directly at the other man named Kevin. “Have you found anything yet?” he asked.

“No, not yet.” Kevin went to the second drawer on the nightstand, shuffling through the random papers in the drawer.

“We’re looking for a person, Kevin. You’re not going to find a person in the fucking bed stand.” 

I began to panic. Were they looking for me?! Were these the men Dex talked about when I had went into his office?! I could feel myself becoming more panicked. I made a gasping noise that was a little too loud and both the men turned towards the closet. It was almost like they were looking directly at me.

The unnamed one took a gun out of his pocket. I immediately thought that this was it for me, and that I'm officially done living.

“Open it,” said the one who wasn't Kevin.

“What if it jumps out at me?”

“Kevin, we don't fucking know if anything is in there!

“You heard the fucking noise, too!”

“Just fucking open it. You're the most expendable guy here.”

“Oh fuck you,” Kevin said, quickly walking over to the closet and attempting to open it. “It’s locked.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” the other one sarcastically remarked as he made his way to the closet door. He kept the gun in his left hand, pulling on the closet door like his life depended on it until it busted open, revealing a disheveled me on the floor, looking up at the two men and crying.

“Is that him?” Kevin asked. The other man just looked down at me in silence. “Anthony, is it fucking him?”

“Yes,” the one I now know as Anthony said. 

“So, are we killing him?” At that, I could feel the sobs racking through my body and my overall fear grew. I was right. I'm going to fucking die. 

Anthony looked down at me for a moment. “He’s cute,” Anthony said, his expression and tone still stone cold. 

“You're going to et him live because he gets your dick hard? You growing a soft spot or something?” All I could do was cry harder. Anthony just kept looking down on me. 

“Maybe he’ll have useful information containing our little friend in the van.” Was he talking about Dex?

“You have Dex?!” I shouted, the words having a visual impact on both of your faces. 

“Depends, babydoll. What kind of stuff can you tell us about him?” 

“Fuck, I'll tell you anything! Please! Let me see him!” I desperately cried out.  
Anthony sighed sadly. He looked over to Kevin. “We’re taking him with us.”

“What?!” Kevin exclaimed. “Where the fuck are we going to put him?!”

“I'll let him stay with me,” Anthony answered. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “I'll take him in my car. You guys take the van back to the base.”

Anthony scooped me up and carried me out of the building bridal style, Kevin following close behind. All I could do was cry into his shirt. He didn't seem to mind.

He placed me in the front seat, which was off putting to me. Dex never let me sit in the front seat. He said it was for big boys. He buckled me up and went over to his seat and locked the car. 

“Don't try to jump out,” he said sternly. “If you value your life, I advise not unlocking the car and getting out.” I listened

The ride there was quiet and awkward. I was really overcome with too much fear to even think about talking to this guy.

Once we got to this so called base in this abandoned warehouse looking-place, I was immediately brought to a dark, black room and interrogated ruthless by many different people. Anthony sat with every one of them.

They were asking me all this stuff about Dex’s work, but I didn't fucking know anything about it! I was practically useless to them. I was promised to see Dex but I never did. 

I ended up sleeping there. Anthony brought me to his quarters. He gave me his big, plush bed while he pathetically slept on the couch. I felt bad for him.

A day had turned into days. I was there for about 4 days now, and I felt really guilty that Anthony had to practically take care of me. He said he had just been in a meeting and then he was going to make some dinner for us. I always offered to cook, but he refused to let me.

As I was sitting around, waiting for him mindlessly, I heard footsteps coming towards the door to our little apartment area. I heard what must've been Anthony putting a key in the door and I got up excitedly. Before the door could open to reveal Anthony stood there, I heard an obnoxious “Hey, Anthony!” coming from down the hall.

“Hey,” Anthony said, about to turn the doorknob. 

“Wait up, bud!” I heard faintly. I walked closer to the door.

“Sorry, dude. I got mouths to feed.” 

“You're not talking about that Gerard guy, are you? Why haven't we got rid of him yet? He's useless and he's just taking up space.” My heart dropped.

“I still think he can be useful,” Anthony said blankly.

“Fuck, we’ve tried questioning him multiple times. You aren't growing a soft spot, are you? You were the most ruthless dude I knew!” 

“Listen, buddy. That boy did nothing to deserve to be in this position. Let me have someone to spoil for a little bit and feel like I have something nice to come home to.” 

“But, you're always preaching about uselessness and-”

“Don't you have some fucking mission to go on? Whores to fuck, or some shit?" With that, the guy shut up and I could feel the doorknob twisting. I quickly bounced back and tried to act casual. Anthony looked at me with WITH worried eyes.

“Did you hear any of that?” He asked me.

“No! I- uh. Yeah, I did.” I couldn't lie to him.

“Listen, Gerard. I-” he cut himself off. I'm “Let's just make some dinner.

It was another week until it happened. I was still staying with Anthony, but he had given me a little doodle book with some pens to keep myself occupied and not be bored out of my mind.

The particular day was quite busy. I could hear people out in the hall, running and worriedly shouting sometimes. Anthony didn't come home until two hours late.

He walked in the door with anger, and a bit of sadness on his face. “Gee, can I talk to you?” Gee? Only Dex ever called me that.

I nodded my head, and he came over to sit next to me on the couch. 

“Dex escaped from his holding cell. None of us know how he did it or where we went.” 

“W- what?” I asked, my voice breaking. “Are you looking for him?”

“We’re doing everything we can, Gerard.”

“You promised me that I'd be able to see him and be with him!” I yelled.

“Gerard, we both knew that wasn't happening.” He sighed.

“What?”

“You- you can't just go back to him! He had you locked up!”

“I don't have anyone else to go to!” The stream of tears began.

“Then stay here.”

“What?”

“Listen, Gee,” he starts, sitting down next to me on the couch. “I've been in this business for so long now, and my entire life has been work.”

“I think you knew how I feel. Dexter told me where you came from. You worked your ass off everyday to leave the life you lived because you felt you had nothing. You had nothing to come home to at the end of the day and had no one look forward to spend time with.”

“I had my brother,” I said “sometimes, at least…”

“See what I mean?” Anthony asked. “I want something to come home to.” 

“But,” I started, “why me?”

“Because I don't have anything else,” he said, twisting a piece of his long locks.

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

“It's a sign, little one,” he started. “You were given to me in my time of need. I saved you, and I want you to let me save you. Will you let me do that?”

Though I really had no choice, the idea he had given to me made me feel warm and I wanted to stay. It felt like he wanted me, and I wanted him.

“Please, let me keep you safe. Let me keep you away from him.”

“I'll stay,” I said, no hesitation in my voice.

That's how I got here. Anthony took me in and I became who I am now, two years later. 

Anthony helped me to recover from the mindset I was in. He told me I didn't have to act a certain way and have sexual advances forced onto me and that it wasn't right what he did to me. Though I always knew that, I still had no choice but to obey him in fear of my life. 

Anthony was sweeter. He was so kind and gentle. We had sex often, and it was soft and kind. Sometimes it was kinkier, then we mostly had kinky, rough sex. We just happened to of found it more enjoyable that way, and it was all consensual.

I still don't know what I exactly want and life and what I'm going to do. I'm still quite young, but all I know is I want Anthony to be at my side the whole time.


	2. You're Mine, Mind and Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee comes to Anthony's office to help fill the time of his no-show meeting.

-Anthony-

I was currently awaiting the arrival of another man I was supposedly having a meeting with. It was 3:30pm, and the meeting was scheduled for 3. Of fucking course.

I sighed, dropping the pen I was anxiously chewing onto the desk. I faced the fact that I would not be having this meeting today, and decided to close up my books and head out to do the next thing on today’s agenda.

As I was gathering all the books to put them away in my drawers, the door opened.

“I’m afraid that it's too late for our meeting, Mr.- oh.” To my surprise, it was not the man who had showed up late to my meeting. Instead, it was Gee.

“Hey, stranger. I take it you got stood up?” He asked, a gentle smile on his face. My, the beautifulness that was his smile. His smile could light up any room in an instant. 

He could also display a wide range of emotions with his smile. When he was happy, he had a full grin that showed off all his little teeth and his eyes crinkled up delightfully. He would even smile when he was concerned, almost as if he knew his smile had these magical powers to ease my mood and make me feel better immediately. But, his smile was the best when he was feeling particularly flirty. To this day, I don't know how the soft upturns of the corners of his mouth could be so sexy. It was wicked, his grin and all the things it wanted to make me do to him.

As Gerard walked into my office, his smile was somewhere between happiness and flirtiness. He confidently strided to my desk, wearing his iconic grin with pride.

“I take your dazed staring at me as a yes?” Gerard remarked, breaking me out of the so-called daze he said I was in.

“Uh- yeah, didn't show up,” I stuttered. It's been two years and his beauty still captivates me so much that I still lose track of my own words.

“That’s unfortunate,” he said, sitting upon my desk. He then shimmied across the desk, placing himself right in front of me, his legs dangling in my lap. His hands reached out, taking my head in his hand and pulling me closer. I moved my chair forward to kiss him passionately. It turned heated quickly, going from a simple kiss to all teeth and tongue.

“What's gotten into you?” I asked, pulling away for a quick moment.

“Does that really matter right now?” He replied, pulling me back in harshly.

We kissed more for what I wished was eternity, but was only a mere couple minutes. Gerard pulled away, and I so desperately tried to get him to kiss me again, as I already missed his touch dearly.

“Do you ever think what life could be like if we weren't here?” He asked, his mouth still a couple mere inches away from my own.

“Hmm?” I asked him. What did he mean exactly?

“I mean, what if we weren't here, in this, boring, old abandoned factory, running a totally illegal gang in the mafia?” He specified.

“I beg your pardon, but I believe this “boring, old abandoned factory” is quite homey, considering I've spent probably millions to keep it running and to have it be a good living standard for us,” I remarked in a joking tone.

“Yes, dear. You did quite well renovating it. But, do you ever think of what life could be if we weren't here? What if we had a normal life, instead?” His ruthless questioning caught me off guard. He had never brought up stuff like this with me.

“Why are you asking me this, little one?” I asked, adding his favourite pet name to the end of my question.

“I dunno, I've just been thinkin’. Like, what if we lived in an actual house, with a white picket fence in some classy suburban neighbourhood with perhaps a dog or a cat, or even both!” He replied excitedly

“And how would we earn our money if I'm not here to run the business and keep everyone in line, little one?”

“Fuck, I don't care. We could both work as fucking cashiers or grocery baggers, for all I care. I don't care about the money, as long as I'm with you,” he said.

“As sweet as that is, lovely, I know you'd definitely miss your stylish designer clothing,” I joked.

“That isn't the point,” he giggled. “I'm sorry for bringing it up, I was just thinking too much…”

“Don't apologize, little one. It's ok to discuss this stuff with me,” I said, kissing the tip of his nose for reassurance. “Don't be afraid to bring anything up with me. I'll listen to anything you have to say, especially when I get to hear your cute little voice.” He giggled again, his forehead against mine. 

“Can we kiss again?” he asked.

“You don't have to ask, little one.” With that, he began to kiss me again. It was heated right off the bat, him moving from his seated position on my desk to my lap. 

“I love you,” he said, as he moved back to take a breathe quickly.

“I love you, too,” I replied, kissing him fiercely again. 

The door opened, interrupting our makeout session. I moved Gee over slightly, awaiting the appearance of the man who dared to interrupt us.

“Sir, I regret to inform you that- Shit! I'm sorry, sir!” The man squealed, noticing the position myself and my lover were in.

“Little busy at the moment,” I replied.

“Sorry, sir! I'll be back later!” The man scampered out of the office and slammed the door shut behind him.

“I thought that me coming during your no-show meeting would mean we would not be interrupted,” Gee joked.

“Alas, you thought wrong. There will never be a moment guaranteeing our privacy. All of my men get to see the mess I make of you and how good I make you feel.”

“Your enchanting words can make everything you say unbelievably arousing.” 

We began to kiss again, hopefully having to restart for the last time. “Are we actually going to fuck now, Daddy?” Gee asked, and his words made my package twitch in excitement.

“That's the plan, little one.” I opened my top drawer to grab the little bottle of lube I kept in there for moments like these. I stood up with Gee in my arms and shoved my books to the side, a few falling on the floor. I then laid Gee across the desk and began to undo his pants.

“Take your shirt off,” Gerard said in a commanding tone.

“That was rather demanding of you,” I remarked snidely, pulling his jeans off of him. “Haven't we discussed our sexual power dynamic, sweetheart?”

“But are you going to take off your shirt?” Gerard asked with a childlike excitement in his eyes, completely ignoring my previous question.

“And why should I do as you asked?” I said, pulling off his boxers and working on undoing my own jeans.

“Because you're super hot?” Gee remarked matter-of-factly.

“Well, that’s still no way to ask your daddy to do something for you.”

“Don't make me beg, Anthony.”

“Anthony?”

“Fuck- I mean daddy.” 

“Now, what was it you wished to ask of me?”

“Please, take your shirt off, Daddy,” Gerard said, some sarcasm prominent in his tone. 

“You're just lucky I'm in a giving mood today,” I told him, taking my shirt off and dropping it onto the chair behind me. I then began to undo my jeans, Gee working on his own, going so fast that his hands and fingers stumbling on the buttons and zipper. “Eager?” I asked.

“Just- fuck me, please!” He exclaimed.

“That’s the whorish begging I so love to hear,” I said, pulling his jeans completely off of him.

I could see Gerard slipping into his headspace. He pulled me close and kissed me. Though he was harsh pulling me down, he still made it prominent in his body language that he was offering himself to me, mind and body.

He wrapped his hands around me, his nails digging hard into my back as he let me dominate the kiss. “When was the last time you stretched?” I asked him, pulling away from the kiss. 

“This morning, Daddy.” He looked up at me through his eyelashes with such innocence. It amazes me that he maintains his angelic and innocent tendencies even in the most compromising of situations. 

“How thoughtful of you,” I said, teasing his entrance with my index and middle fingers as his cock stood prominently hard against his stomach. His legs were spread wide, displaying himself for me.

I knew he liked his fair share of pain, and so do I to some extent, but I wasn't going to overcome the pleasure with pain, and I would still prepare him to some degree.

I opened the bottle of lube, putting not too much so some pain could be present on my fingers and teased the rim of his entrance. I slipped a finger into him, immediately trying to find that sweet spot in him that would drive him wild and turn him into a writhing, moaning mess.

Gerard let out a loud, squealing moan as I brushed against a familiar spot with my index finger. I let him indulge in the pleasure for a good few seconds until I pulled my finger out of him completely and he groaned at the loss.

“Antho- daddy, please- fuck,” Gerard called out.

“Beg for it,” I simply said.

“Hng, daddy, please! Fuck, please put it back in, or do fucking anything- please!”

“You can do better than that,” I spoke as he writhed around on the desk.

“Please- I want you to fill me up. Fuck, I need it. You make me feel so good, daddy. Please!” 

“Again, you are truly lucky I'm in a giving mood. You’re so needy, baby, but you've been a good boy lately, so I guess you deserve a little special treatment.”

“Thank you, daddy,” he said sweetly. We both shared a kind smile to each other before I shoved two fingers brutally into him. He groaned and dug his fingers into my back hard.

“Fuck- that feel good, baby?” I asked, scissoring him open.

“Y-yeah,” was all he let out in reply. 

“Want more, baby? Want me to fuck you? Want me to ruin you?”

“Yes- please!” I removed my fingers once again and pulled out my cock from my jeans. I then coated it in a thin layer of lube, then shoved it back into its drawer. I lined up with his hole, pushing in and bottoming out instantly.

Gerard screamed, his body jolting as I thrust in harshly. I set a pace, Gerard’s nails no scratching down my back and surely leaving marks. 

“Oh- shit!” Gerard was moaning ridiculously loudly.

“Fuck, that feel good, baby?” I asked, beginning to stroke his cock in time with my thrusts.

“Yes! Oh god, yes!”

I could tell Gerard was close, and I knew I had more business to attend to today, so I sped up my pace and the strokes, Gerard somehow scratching harder at my back. My thrusts faltered as I came closer to my orgasm.

Soon enough, Gerard came around me, his clenching making it ridiculously hard for me not to come. We both groaned in unison as I stroked Gee through his orgasm and I thrusted into him through mine.

“Fuck,” I exclaimed, pulling out of Gee and falling back in my chair, completely out of breath. Gerard was pretty much the same. “You good?” I asked him, seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest.

“Yeah,” he said, sitting up and making eye contact with me. He got back on his own two feet, wobbling a bit and placing himself on my lap. He began to kiss me softly.

I pulled away. “I don't think I can go for another round, if that's what you're attempting here.”

“I’m not,” he said, giving me a chaste kiss before he got up to put his jeans and boxer back on. I did the same.

“Put on your shirt, weirdo,” he said, tossing me the shirt he picked up from the chair I had just gotten up from.

“Really? That’s not what you were saying about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Oh, shush up.” He playfully pushed me. I put my shirt on as he picked some of the books he had on the floor. 

“Thanks,” I praised. He replied with a kiss on the cheek.

“So, you'll be-” Gerard was suddenly cut off as a man rushed into the room. It was the same man from earlier. 

“Did I say you could come back yet?” I asked harshly, not wanting to end my time with Gee so soon.

“I'm sorry, Sir, but this is truly important,” the man who rushed in the door said.

“What is it, then? On with it.” Both Gee and I had our awaiting eyes on him.

“It's your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, but it's worth it with the smut tbh. And don't you worry, I will throw smut in as often as I can without it getting repetitive.
> 
> In terms of how often I'll upload this, there's no exact schedule at the moment. But, at least once a week is what I aim for rn.


	3. Backstabbing Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is upset that Anthony never mentioned his brother. Anthony explains why they don't get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER ALERT. Chapter is short af but I needed a way to get backstory in. Next chapter will be much longer.

-Third Person-

“I didn't think I’d ever have to tell you, little one.”

“It's still some decently important information to know!” 

Anthony and Gee had been arguing for a good twenty minutes, now. It wasn't an absolutely ferocious and anger-filled argument, it was just a small domestic dispute.

Gerard had absolutely no idea of Anthony’s brother, and he was a little upset that Anthony never told him. Why would he keep that information away from him?

“Listen, Gee, it’s different than what you think,” Anthony tried to assure him. 

Gerard was going off at him about them telling each other everything and having no secrets, and to Gerard, this was a big secret.

“I don't care, it still would've been nice to know!” Anthony just couldn't wrap his head around why Gerard thought that this was such a big deal to him.

“Why does this mean so much to you?!”

“Because I’d like to have a family, for once!” The exclamation immediately put Anthony’s defensive demeanour down and decided that it was time to explain to Gee why his brother isn't involved in his life. Well, involved in a pleasant way, that is.

“Gee,” Anthony cooed, trying to get closer to comfort him as Gee huffed and sat down onto the couch.

“Don't touch me!” Gerard shouted, surprisingly Anthony and making him stumble backwards, getting away from Gee’s personal space as fast as he could.. The last thing he wanted was to make Gerard feel unsafe, and that lash out immediately made Anthony’s stomach sink. The amount of fear and anger in his shining, tear filled eyes made Anthony’s heart break. Did Gerard think Anthony was going to hurt him? 

“I'm sorry,” Gerard whispered, looking up at Anthony again with a much different look. This time, his eyes were still brimming with tears, but they were because of the shock of his actions and the concern for Anthony after he lashed out at him. 

“Gee, it's alri-” Gerard cut him off as he leaped off of the couch to hug him, his legs wrapping around him so Anthony was holding him up. Anthony stumbled a bit because of all the weight of Gerard jumping on him out of nowhere.

“I’m sorry,” Gee said again, but this time mumbling it into Anthony’s neck.

“It's okay, Gee,” Anthony tried to assure him as he could feel him begin to sob softly into his shirt. “Hey,” Anthony said, tapping Gee’s shoulder gently and trying to get his attention. 

Gee looked up at him, wiping away his tears with his one hand as his other gripped onto Anthony. He unwrapped his legs to stand upright on his own, using the hand gripping onto Anthony to maintain his balance as his feet fell to the floor.

“Come sit, little one,” Anthony told him as he walked towards the couch and sat down. He patted the space next to him as an invitation for Gerard. Gerard walked over and sat down. 

“I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things,” Anthony said, pulling Gee into his chest as he let the last little bit of his cry out. “You're allowed to tell me what you want and have opinions. I don't want you to fear pain or unjustness or even your life because you want to tell me something or because you want something.” 

“I know,” Gee replied timidly as he continue to cry in Anthony’s shirt. 

“If you really do want to just leave all of this and go buy some house in a normal, suburban neighbourhood, then we’ll fucking do it. I don't want to keep you from doing what you want in life,” Anthony assured him. 

“But what if it's not what you want?” Gerard asked, leaving his position of crying into Anthony’s shirt to look up at him.

“All I want is for you to be happy,” Anthony explained. “If you're happy, I’m happy.”

“That’s not true,” Gerard pouted.

“It is,” Anthony assured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Then I'm very lucky to have you,” Gerard mumbled. 

“And I'm lucky to have you,” Anthony replied. Anthony pulled him in for another hug as Gee began to cry again, this time out of happiness rather than fear or embarrassment because he did something wrong. 

Anthony hushed him gently through his sobbing, soothing him to get his tears to stop. He knew that it wasn't out of sadness, but he still hated when Gee would cry. He associated it with the sadness and when Gee was sad, Anthony was sad. Anthony didn't think that Gee deserved any sadness ever. He had already been through enough. 

“Hey, Anthony?” Gee blurted out and looked up at him, his tears almost gone and his sobbing having halted. 

“Yes, little one?” Anthony replied, looking down at Gee with curiosity. 

“Why do you not like your brother?” Gerard asked.

When Anthony’s employee first came into his office to notify him of his brother’s arrival, the man had said guards have put him in a holding cell immediately, just as Anthony had ordered them to do if his brother ever showed his face in his base. Gerard had been questioning him as to why he'd ordered his men to put his brother, his own flesh and blood, in a cell.

Anthony had initially ignored Gee’s questioning, giving the employee his next order to tell any other man that he had planned to meet with that day to reschedule. Anthony decided he had enough action for the day. He was thankful he was in such a powerful position where he could just do that stuff.

Then, Anthony had taken Gee back to their quarters right after. Gerard questioned him the whole walk back, and Anthony tried to tell him just to not worry about it. He didn't realize why Gee had cared so much at that time.

“It's not that I don't like him, sweetheart,” Anthony began to reply to Gee’s question. “It's just- fuck.” Anthony was having trouble picking out a good way to explain this to Gee.

“Well, being the eldest child, it was always said to me that I would take over the corporation after my father when I came of age,” Anthony started to explain. “My brother, who's name is Frank, actually, did not like that, him being the second oldest child. He wanted to help with the family business.” Gee didn't reply, he just looked at him with genuine curiosity about what he was saying. 

“I was totally willing to split it with him. Growing up, Frankie was one of the only friends I ever had. When we were kids, we thought we could take over the fucking world together. We were such a good team.” Gee nodded, beckoning him to speak more.

“I had asked my dad if there was a way we could both run the business, and he helped me figure out ways we could. He also thought we made an amazing team.”  
Anthony paused to take a breath.

“My family raised me with the notion that family means everything, and we should always accept each other no matter our mistakes. To some extent, at least,” Anthony hinted.

“Unfortunately, Frank was pretty positive that he’d never have a part in the family business, and he had betrayed us,” Anthony started. “He was power hungry. He wanted to have authority. He was jealous of me. He joined a rival gang when he was only 16, a year younger than me. They let him in immediately, as Frank had offered them information on my family’s gang.” Anthony sighed. 

“We thought at first that he was just tricking them, trying to get into their gang to gather all of their secrets. But then he abandoned our actual home and moved out. He then lead an attack on us, and that was enough to have him on our watch-list forever. My father, now dead, as you know, didn't consider him family anymore,” Anthony admitted. “That’s really it.”

“I still can't believe your family owned an actual gang and raised you to be apart of this totally illegal organization,” Gee whispered.

“It was just the norm for me,” Anthony muttered.

“Do you really think that now, eight years later, he still is really jealous of you and wants to see your defeat?” Gee asked.

“I dunno, little one. We’ll be questioning him tomorrow,” Anthony told him.

“Can I come with you?” Gee’s sudden question surprised Anthony immensely. Gerard never really got very interested in Anthony’s work, never alone wanted to go into work with him. He just didn't want to see what Anthony did.

“Of course, little one. But may I ask why?”

“‘M just curious. That's all… I wanna meet him.” 

“It's not going to be some family gathering where we have dinner and I'm there to introduce my lover to him,” Anthony commented.

“I know,” Gee responded. 

“Well, if you're really sure about it, I’d love for you to come. I don't get to show you off that often,” Anthony bantered, Gee giggling at his comment and somehow sliding himself onto Anthony’s lap. “And how did you get here?” Anthony asked rhetorically.”

“Dunno,” Gee lied, kissing him passionately, Anthony immediately kissing back. Gee had started to take control of the kiss, and Anthony didn't mind. Sometimes he liked when Gee set the pace to what he liked at that moment. 

As Anthony was just really getting into it, Gee pulled away.

“C’mon, sweetheart. You can't just leave me like that,” Anthony whined, trying to pull Gee back in.

“Ah ah,” Gee warned. “Later, if you're lucky.”

“Now you're gonna make me wait?” Anthony attested.

“Yeah,” Gee boldly stated. “Now, come make dinner with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @BoyishBeans


	4. Brotherly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Anthony are reuinited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll probably write the rest of this story in third person. Sorry for my inconsistantcy!!!

“Little one, it’s time to wake up,” was all Gerard heard as he was gently shaken awake. “Gee- little one, are you still coming with me? We have to leave soon.” 

Gerard groaned. He was not used to getting up so early in the morning. Gee was usually free to sleep in as much as he liked as he had no obligations to get up as early as his lover did. Anthony would go into work and leave Gee to have his beauty rest, and they both were content with that.

Now, though, Gee wanted to join Anthony for once in his business endeavours, and he immediately felt bad for Anthony. How in the hell did this man get up so early? They both went to bed around the same time, midnight, and Anthony would be out the door at 7:00 at the latest. 

“Gee, honey, we’re gonna be late.” Gerard groaned again. He forced himself to sit up, his bed head especially messy today and he had a little drop of drool at the corner of his mouth. He felt awful.

“Do I have to?” Gee whined, putting emphasis and longevity on the “to”. 

“No, you don't,” Anthony remarked, grabbing a nice dress shirt and dress pants from his dresser drawers. “I'm still giving you the option to not come, but you were so insistent on coming that you even seduced me, then left me hanging.” 

Anthony looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, awaiting the sleepy boy’s response.

“Actually,” Gerard spoke, mocking Anthony’s sarcastic tone, yet in a groggy voice, pushing the blankets aside and stepping onto the cold floor. “I asked you first, then I seduced you.”

“Oh, filled with sarcasm this morning, I see? Even better, you're trying to out do my sarcasm?” Anthony joked, removing his boxers and stepping into a fresh pair. “You're gonna get along great with my brother. Or you won't like each other at all and you'll be at each other’s throats.”

“Well, you don't know. Maybe we’ll get along great. Our similar personalities will compel us to each other and we’ll fall in love. Maybe I'll go back to his own gang, becoming his toy. That'd just be wonderful, wouldn't it?” Gee said as he rid himself of his own boxers, though not putting a fresh pair on yet.

“Careful, little one,” Anthony warned, though he still understood that they were joking around all in good fun. “You're just begging for a punishment at this point.”

“Ever stop to think that's what I want?” Anthony walked towards Gee, hovering above him and looking down at him. Their bodies were flushed against each other, Gerard’s soft, yet slowly hardening cock was pressed against Anthony’s own clothed cock, the thin layer of Anthony’s boxers being the only thing standing in their way.

“Later,” Anthony declared, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

“Asshole,” Gee cursed, grabbing a towel and a fresh pair of clothes. “You not showering this morning?” Gee asked.

“Nah, had one last night after you fell asleep,” Anthony replied, undoing his fancy button up shirt.

“Aw, does that mean you left me alone in bed? No one to cuddle with? No one to keep me warm?” Gerard scoffed. 

“Your ass was all pressed against my crotch, and shit. I almost couldn't resist waking you up, but I got up to have a cold shower, instead. Needed to save all that energy tonight. You got it coming to you now, little one.”

“You better deliver that promise,” Gee laughed, walking to their ensuite. 

“I'll be out in fifteen,” Gee declared.

“You better. We have to leave in twenty. You don't want even more of a punishment, do you?”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're all tough and shit.” 

Gee walked in and closed the bathroom door, turning on the shower and setting it to a desirable temperature. Almost boiling, enough to make his skin turn a light shade of red, but not excruciatingly painful was the perfect temperature for Gee.

He spent around five minutes under the water, speedily washing his hair and lazily washing his body, hoping that the scalding water would get most of it. 

He got out as soon as he could, brushing his teeth while simultaneously brushing his hair, which proved to be quite difficult. 

He then blow dried his hair quickly, it still was quite damp as he spent only five minutes on it, and his hair was quite thick.

He got dressed quickly, putting on a pair of skintight white jeans and a simple pink sweater. It wasn't too casual, but it wasn't dressy. Gee didn't want to be dressy.

Gerard exited the bathroom, turning the light off behind him and shutting the bathroom door. “You ready?” Anthony called, patting down his shirt and adjusting his hair in the bedroom mirror.

“Yeah,” Gee spoke softly, a sudden rush of nervousness running over him. What would happen today? Would Anthony kill anyone? Would Anthony kill his brother? Or the worst, would his brother kill Anthony?

Gee had always been sensitive to gore, and he had no idea how he would react if he saw any today. Especially if it was caused by his sweet, loving Anthony.

“Are you alright, little one?” Anthony asked him, noticing his boy’s posture and sudden mood change. He was always naturally an open book with his emotions. “Do you want to stay home?”

“Doesn't make a difference, I guess,” Gee croaked. “I'll still be in the same building you're killing people in.”

Anthony sighed. He never knew how to explain his job to Gee. Gee didn't need to know the things Anthony did. Anthony hid that side of him from Gee, because he wanted Gee to be safe and he didn't need more of a burden to bare.

Today, though, Gee would be facing the truth. He'd see that side of Anthony that he’d never seen before. Gee thought that him facing his fears and doing this was for the greater good, and that it might strengthen their relationship if he finally dealt with the fact that his lover was a, in a way, a killer.

That fact was finally setting in now, and Gee realized the gruesomeness of his situation. He was the lover of a killer. 

“Gee,” Anthony piped up. “We have to go now, love.” 

Gee sighed and got up. “Sorry for being moody,” he muttered.

“You don't have to apologize. I understand. Plus, everybody feels like that every once in awhile,” Anthony assured.

They both smiled at each other and head to their door, putting their shoes on and walking out.

“Last chance to back out, little one,” Anthony told him. 

When Gee originally asked the question of joining him at work the night before, he was not expecting it to be such a monumental stepping stone in their relationship, but it really was. 

“I'm ready,” Gerard confirmed. He had to be, is what he told himself. He needed to face his fears now, or he'd never be able to. More time being in denial would make it even harder to face the truth. Today, he would learn what his lover did.

~Two hours later~

Everything was so boring. Gerard had sat through three meetings, now, all in Frank’s office. 

Anthon had commanded a man to get Gerard the most comfortable chair they had, but Gee had insisted that the most comfortable seating place was already in the room.

Both men had looked at Gee oddly, Anthony’s employee standing at the doorway while Anthony was sat in his own chair.

Gee looked straight at Anthony, serious as ever as he walked over to him and took it upon himself to sit directly on Anthony’s lap, never breaking his intense gaze with Anthony as he did.

Gerard knew he was already in for it tonight, leaving him hanging the night before and all, so he might as well tease Anthony a bit and have a little fun.

The man standing at the door looked at Anthony in concern and curiosity.

“You may leave now, Martyn. Tell the first man I'll be meeting with to come in immediately,” Anthony said, well, more like commanded. The man scurried away, off to do what Anthony had told him. 

“Well, that was provocative of you to do,” Anthony murmured.

“You said you wanted to show me off,” Gee reminded. “Then I might as well give them something to look at.”

And that was really the only entertainment Gee had throughout the first couple hours. He would shift every once in awhile to ‘get comfortable, but he was really just rubbing his ass against Anthony’s crotch to get him frustrated during his many meetings.

It wasn't as brutal and violent as Gee originally thought it would be. It wasn't that bad at all, really. Sure, there were plenty of threats here and there from one of the men Anthony was meeting with and occasionally one from Anthony. 

He tried to keep his cool around Gee. Anthony knew how Gee was awfully sensitive to yelling. Anthony knew his limits when it came to yelling, but he was definitely pushing it today. He was hoping Gee would automatically understand that it's purpose was to keep them safe, and he seemed fine for the most part.

If anything, Gee kind of enjoyed it. Anthony would find that Gee would shift uncomfortably on Anthony’s lap, but it wasn't out of fear or sadness. Not only would he shift, but he would also whimper slightly.

Anthony knew that whimper immediately. He was aroused, turned on at the anger Anthony was giving off.

Gee had kind of gotten used to the yelling. He realized the anger wasn't towards him, and he had nothing to fear. It was just for protection, and everything he thought about Anthony’s anger changed.

The way he would tense up and how he bit down on his bottom lip. Those were things he would do when Gee would tease and toy around with him. Most importantly, the fact that he'd most definitely kill and injure people just to protect his little one made Gerard turned on in all the right ways. Anthony had seemed to take note of this already. 

Anthony had a profoundly muscular body, unlike most of his family. The rest of his his family was either lanky and lean or a larger body type. Anthony thought that a more muscular body type would go well with his occupation, so he aimed for a well-toned, not to overly muscular look, but enough to make him threatening.

To the man on the other side of his desk, he definitely did look threatening. He even looked threatening to Gee, but in all the right ways. 

He thought about Anthony letting all that anger on him. Taking out his frustrations on Gee’s tiny, frail body. Of course, Anthony would never push him too far and Gee would safeword himself out of it if he had to, but the thought of Anthony just letting out all of that pent up emotion was enough to get him hard almost immediately.

He was so lost in thought that suddenly hours had gone by, meetings starting and finishing quick, and Anthony was then nudging him out of thought.

“Little one, are you alright? You did so well today.” The praise pried his full attention to Anthony. Praise was his favourite.

Anthony took Gee’s face into his hands, pulling him close and kissing him as he continued his praise. “I'm so proud of you,” Anthony told him, Gee just soaking up all the praise. 

“One more meeting, sweetheart. Then we can go home, make dinner, and spend the night doing-” Gerard cut him off with a proper kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck as they tried to get as close to each other as possible. Gee had began to softly grind himself down onto Anthony’s lap and crotch. “Gee, we can't, my brother is on his way,” Anthony spoke, pulling back. “He’ll be here any moment.”

“So?” Gee retorted, greedily pulling Anthony right back in so he could kiss him again. Anthony mentally shrugged and kissed him back, until the door to the office opened, that is.

“Well, well, well,” a voice boomed from the door. “I guess what I was told was true. Finally found a nice lady to put up with your shit?” The boys stopped their little makeout session immediately. Gerard spun in Anthony’s lap to take a look at the man that was presumably Anthony’s brother.

He was clothed in dirty rags, and in cuffs being escorted by one of Anthony’s employees.

He was lean, yet fit, just how Anthony described him. Though their last time seeing each other was years ago, he still pretty much looked the same.

He was probably the same height as Anthony, if not taller. His hair was slightly longer and messier that Anthony’s. He could already see that Frank and Anthony had pretty much the same face, save for the more prominent jawline on Frank, and the scraggly facial hair that must've come in during his time of being a prisoner.

Another huge distinction between Frank and Anthony was the exquisite ink works all over Frank’s body. They ran all the way up his arms and hands, and Gee could see more through the holes of his clothing. They even ran up and down his legs.

“Keep your mouth shut, cunt,” the man escorting him yelled, kicking his shins. 

“No need for your sarcasm, Frank. We are both going to have a civil, professional, mature discussion,” Anthony said to him, his voice calm and steady.

“I apologize, Mr. and Mrs. Iero,” Frank ‘apologized’, a mock bow to go with it. 

“On the ground, cunt,” the man spat down at him, forcefully shoving him to his knees on the floor. Frank opened his mouth to say another sarcastic and rhetorical remark, but the man kicked him in between his shoulder blades, leaving him breathless as he fell face first to the ground.

“Lester, that’s unnecessary. Get him a chair,” Gee commanded, and Frank, Anthony and Lester all looked at him in surprise.

Anthony would have thought that Gee would never do something like that. The way he commanded the man made Anthony proud, and a little turned on. He didn't dare defy Gee’s command, and Lester looked at Anthony for some sort of signal that he could actually do as Gee commanded. Anthony nodded.

Lester scurried to find him a chair, and Frank collected himself as much as he could with his hands tied, and brought himself up to his knees. He looked at the boy who he assumed was Anthony’s lover. They made eye contact for a quick moment. Frank had to admit it, the boy was cute. He was a little more feminine than Frank’s liking, but he made up for it with his impeccable, sharp jawline. His thick, dark eyebrows gave him a little bit more masculinity as well. 

Lester returned soon, a folding chair in hand and he set it down. Frank got up to his feet and sit himself down in the chair.

Anthony looked down at Gee, expecting him to give the next command. 

“You may leave,” Gerard demanded.

Lester bowed respectfully and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“So,” Anthony started, making sure his desk was tidy and shifting a tiny bit in his chair to get comfortable.

“So?” Frank retorted, looking at Anthony with a look that just screamed sarcasm.

“You're the one who came here in the first place, so don't give me that attitude. More importantly, why are you here? Why did you just stride into my building so nonchalantly?” Anthony got straight to the point immediately. Frank’s face stayed the same.

“Am I not allowed to come for a brotherly visit every once in awhile?” Frank commented, the sarcasm losing it’s charm and driving Anthony up the wall.

“You know you can't just walk into the fucking building like you own the place.  
You're an intruder, and you're on the blacklist to this building. You're lucky they didn't kill you on sight.” Anthony was not in the mood to play Frank’s games, and he made that obvious in his tone.

Frank’s face dropped, and he showed genuine emotion in his face for the first time. He looked sad, emotionally tired.

“Tell me, Frank, why are you actually here?” Anthony ruthlessly questioned.

“I’ve given up,” Frank confessed, and both Gee and Anthony looked at him quizzically.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean it. I've given up. I've wasted so much of my life in the wrong place, with the wrong people. I was working against my own family, blinded by power.” Frank’s confession made Gee sad. Anthony could see that, but he didn't buy it, and he knew Gee was sensitive, and he didn't want to hurt him any more by telling Frank to basically fuck off.

“Frank, your decisions are unforgiving, and you're not exactly welcome here,” Anthony truthfully told him.

“Ant, can't you give him a second chance, or something? He's your family,” Gee whispered.

Frank looked at Gee and Anthony hopefully, hoping that the boy's words might have impact on his brother’s thoughts of him. He was desperate. He wanted to be apart of his family again.

“Sweetheart, the things I've done and how I've betrayed my family are unforgiving,” Frank said to the boy whose name he didn't know. “I’d understand if my brother wanted to throw me out on the streets. Unfortunately, I have nowhere else to go. So, if you want to throw me out, just execute me instead. I'd rather not live with myself, anyway.”

“Anthony, no!” Gerard shouted as he saw Anthony’s mouth open to say something. 

“Please, don’t,” Gerard cried. “You can't.”  
Fear rushed through Gee’s veins.

Anthony pressed a button on his intercom. “Lester, please report to my office,” Anthony spoke. He took his finger off of the button. Tears began to well up in Gee’s eyes.

“Anthony, please, I beg of you, don't!” Gee continued, shaking Anthony.

“Ssssh, Gee, little one, it’s alright, I won't,” Anthony assured him. He was truthful. He wouldn't kill his brother, but he didn't know what to do about it in that moment. He would have to think about it for days.

Frank looked at the scene unfolding around him with a cocked eyebrow. Why was the boy, Gee, crying at the thought of Frank being executed. In fact, what was even the official relationship between his brother and the small, boy? Frank was incredibly confused.

Lester came rushing back into the room. “What do you need, boss?”

“I need you to take Frank back to his cell. You are to feed him and clean him tonight. I will tell you in the upcoming days what we will be doing with him. Until then, take care of him as you would a regular prisoner,” Anthony commanded.

“Sure will, boss,” Lester grinned wickedly down at Frank. 

Lester had been treated as Frank’s bitch when Frank was originally growing up and learning the ropes of the business. Lester took great joy in the role reversal. He tugged Frank up as roughly as he could. Frank groaned in pain.

“Lester,” Anthony beamed, getting his attention.

“Yes, boss?”

“Don't rough him up too much,” Anthony commented.

“No promises,” Lester replied, Frank looking at him with slight fear.

Lester dragged Frank out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and Gee began to full-on sob into Anthony's shirt.

“Ssh, Gee, it's alright. I won't kill him, I promise you,” Anthony cooed, wrapping his arms around Gee. “It'll be alright.  
You did so good today, I'm so proud of you.” 

Anthony was proud of him. He was so happy his boy made it through the day, and even had initiative to give commands. It was hot to see his baby in power. 

“Can we go home now?” Gee asked, looking up at Anthony and wiping his tears away.

“Yes, we can, sweetheart.”


End file.
